


Robots in Disguise: Our War

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heads up: Human and Cybertronian Dupes Might Appear, Transformers AU, tags will be updated per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: A global war on the planet Cybertron, lasting eons, has taken two autonomous robotic beings to the Planet Earth. Discovered by a human couple, they can only hope that their war would not bring these other sentient beings into the fray...





	1. The Chopper and the Jet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at making an AU with a certain toyline that had my parents' wallets less full than normal since I was 6, I think?  
> After some rewatching of old-but-gold G1 episodes and getting severely wrecked as Bastion in OW, I thought of doing a little of this!  
> This would probably be the first long fic I will make, so yeah, kudos and comment!
> 
> Credit for the assists goes to [The_Cable_guy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cable_Guy)

The park was quiet, peaceful and to the two lovestruck women enjoying each other, the perfect place to lay in each other’s arms.

One of them was five feet and six inches tall, slender, and had long red hair, past her shoulders and neck, had  with a thin hairband keeping her hair from messing with her eyes. She was wearing her glasses, a sweater, some leggings and a skirt with it’s length past her knees, along with a new pair of sneakers with her colorful socks.

The other woman was an inch or two shorter than her, had her hair in a grown-out pixie cut. Her outfit was similar but less feminine than her partner’s, instead of a skirt and leggings she wore jeans.

“This is a beautiful night, don’t you think Lena?” the taller one asked.

“Not as beautiful as you, Emily.” the shorter replied.

They held each other close, gazing at the night sky as they sat on a park bench wiped free of snow.

There were not much stars in the sky, as they were still in the city. The light pollution wasn’t that bad as their friend Mordecai kept claiming it was, they knew he was just mad about sacrificing his stargazing in order to live in Washington, DC with his fiancée, to which Emily thought ‘Mordy and Hannah both have screws in their head loose, they’re perfect for each other...’, while Lena thought ‘he combined a pizza and a chicken into a sandwich, and used the gravy as dip, and then Hannah poured some Carolina Reaper powder on it, oh boy, they couldn’t breathe without feeling the heat the next day!’

They knew that the other was also thinking of their friend’s hilarious blunders, and that his wife-to-be would mix said shenanigans up a notch, and as they looked at each other, both giggled at the thought.

“He got good health insurance, that’s what,” Lena said, laying her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

“Look!” Emily said.

The two women both saw several shooting stars streak in, rather inconsistent paths.

“That’s weird.” Lena wondered. “Amazing, yet weird.”

Emily’’s eyes widened as she noticed two fireballs headed right near their area. She hoped they would crash somewhere a bit farther away, until she felt a tug in her arm.

Lena pulled her entranced girlfriend out of the bench and ran to the side.

“Let’s strafe from their trajectory path!” she exclaimed as she let go of Emily and they both started to run.

They got to the exit where they parked near and Emily clicked their car open. Just as she got into the driving seat, with Lena waiting in shotgun, they got hit with an impact shockwave. Their car windows cracked, as did the other vehicles’ windows.

Emily got out of the car and headed to where the crash site was. Lena called out to her, “Wait, where are _you_ going??”

“I’m going to get some space rocks for Madame Lacroix, she’s going to love it!” Emily said, running to the crash.

“How the heck did she get so fast?” Lena blurted out. “Oh, wait. I made her run that fast.”

She headed on to where her girlfriend was going, only to hear a shriek.

“Emily!” she said, running faster.

She got to the crash site, and saw Emily looking terrified.

“What’s wrong?”

Emily pointed to what’s up.

Two towering mechanical humanoids, one taller than the other, both having feminine figures. Both were winged, one, the shorter, had wings resembling an angel’s, while the taller, had wings with what look like jet thrusters on them.

The shorter one, colored in hues of white, accented by different shades of yellow, seemed to have a metal extension similar to a skirt, while the taller one, colored in vibrant blues and had yellow accents, had what look like large pauldrons. The former wore a halo, and wielded a staff, while the latter wore a helmet, and wielded something similar to a boom tube.

The taller, blue and yellow one, it’s eyes widened in what looks like panic, pointed the boom tube at the two, defensively calling out at them in some alien language. The shorter white and yellow one put its hand on the former’s shoulder, in what seemed to be a reassuring gesture.

Emily took out her phone in order to get a picture, which the shorter one in white and yellow took notice. She scanned the device, and Emily noticed that the robotic titan was accessing dictionaries and websites, closing them as fast as they are opened. As soon as she finished, the taller titan followed suit, to which she groaned, “What the heck?”

The two women waited for the robotic titans to finish, and then were taken aback when the taller one called to them.

“What planet is this?” the taller one’s voice sounded like it was a battle-hardened woman from Cairo or Alexandria.

“Earth,” Lena replied. “Planet Earth.”

“More like Planet Dirt.” the shorter one quipped as it wiped off soil from itself. “Don’t you have better terrain, like metallic elements?” The shorter one’s voice sounded like it was a busy and stressed woman, with a German accent.

“Why do you sound like, that?” Emily asked, directing the question to both of the robotic titans.

“We downloaded your kind’s languages thanks to that card you were holding.” the taller one asked.

“Ja. From something called the World Wide Web.” the shorter titan added.

“Do… you have names?” Lena asked.

“We forgot the simplest of formalities,” the shorter one barked.

“How were we to find out they weren’t hostile?” the taller one argued back.

“Mein Name ist Mercy. I am a field Medic, always with emergency medical Energon at the ready.” she said, twirling her staff.

“And I am Pharah, I am a Protector, given only one directive,” she said, turning to the medic. “To keep her safe.”

“What, are you?” Emily asked. “Some sort of alien robot species? Who made you?”

“We are autonomous robotic organisms,” the one called Pharah answered. “You can call us Autobots.”

“We hail from the Planet Cybertron.” Mercy added. “What’s left of it...”

“We wish to not be a bother to your kind.” Pharah continued. “All we need is to regroup with our ship, the Ark.” She paused. “After which, we will be gone.”

“In the meantime,” Mercy added. “Your metal transports will serve as disguise.”

Emily cocked her head. “How come?”

Lena asked, “In the first place, how are you able to hide inside vehicles when you’re enormous?” She pointed at Pharah and exclaimed, “I mean, look at you!”

The two robotic beings looked at each other. Mercy shrugged at Pharah, earning a sigh from her.

“Stand back.” Pharah said to Lena and Emily with a sigh.

To say the human women were shocked and astounded to what they’re seeing is most likely an understatement.

They watched in confusion as the robotic beings, Pharah and Mercy, were shifting and forming, changing and morphing.

“What are they doing?” Lena asked.

“They’re...” Emily answered, squinting. “Transforming?”

The sight lasted only a handful of seconds, but the human women thought it took hours. They were so intrigued by this ability that the alien robots were capable of that they didn’t even notice the resulting forms, what looks like an alien jet and an alien chopper, rise up and take altitude.

“Which one is Pharah? The blue one?” Emily asked her girlfriend.

“I’m guessing Mercy is the white one...” Lena answered in wonder.

“Hey!” Emily shouted to the alien jet and alien chopper. “Which one of you is which?”

The blue jet descended in a manner that few planes can do.

“Yes, this is Pharah.” the jet said. “Our colors do not change.”

The chopper form of Mercy descended as well. The side opened towards the two humans. “You are going with us. Serve as our guide for the… vehicles here.”

Pharah’s cockpit opened. “Take the back seat, or Primus help me,” she said in a commanding manner.

Emily got into the jet, while Lena, disgruntled, entered the chopper.

“Why do we have to be separate?” Lena asked, her temperament sour.

“So we’ll each have local guides when, no, if, in case we get separated,” Mercy answered. “Only in the near-impossible chance. Ever since Pharah has been assigned to guard me by none other than Centurion Prime himself, we were never separable.”

“That’s a good strong bond,” Lena said. “I can only look forward to my thing with Emily...”

“Are you some sort of conjunx endurae?” the medic asked.

“What?” Lena asked back.

“ _Conjunx endurae_. Sparkmates.” Mercy explained. She noticed the perplexed look on the human’s face and sighed. “Even upon downloading your languages and syntax, barriers exist. Now, where do I start?”

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was getting impatient at what is taking so long.

“I thought you were some sort of jet.” she said. “Why are we slow?”

“Because Mercy isn’t some sort of jet.” the protector snapped. “And I won’t leave her side. No matter what.”

Emily stared in surprise at the devotion of Pharah on her task. She then smirked and asked, “So, she your girlfriend or something?”

The jet screeched to a halt, and barrel-rolled to the right. Mercy, in her chopper form, lagging behind, took notice and slowed pursuit.

“It… it’s nothing like that. She-she’s important to me...” Pharah said. “Not just due to Centurion’s direct mission… I _don’t_ want to talk about this to a human stranger.”

Emily rolled her eyes in triumph, having a guess as to what relationship the jet has with the chopper.

* * *

“...some of our kind have choices they made, to be with another they care deeply about.” Mercy said.

Lena noticed Mercy slowing down, and her sudden halt of her discussion. “Pharah, stopped… Abruptly...”

“So, your kind can also, have romantic relationships?” Lena asked.

Mercy was enthralled in a thought about her jet companion when she snapped herself back upon hearing the question. “If my assumptions about what you humans call ‘boyfriends, girlfriends, partners, husbands, wives, and the like’, ja. We do. Our term for it is either ‘sparkmate’ or ‘Conjunx endura’, the latter being similar to what you call ‘marriage’ or ‘partnership’.”

“Have _you_ thought of getting one?” Lena asked.

“Well, our planetary turmoil was several thousands of millennia in the making, and I was crafted by the AllSpark in the twilight years of the war,” she answered, in a flustered manner. “I had no time in considering anyone for it, at all. You could ask Pharah, maybe _she_ has had considerations...”

Lena noticed that the medic’s tone sounded saddened.

“Or, she can tell you how her parents met!” Mercy said, bumping up her mood to a frantic but forced-jolly tone.

* * *

“So what’s the equivalent of ‘romantic partnership’ in Cybertron?” Emily asked cheekily.

“Sparkmates.” Pharah answered. “Or, if you’re looking for ‘til death do you part’, conjunx endurae. And I am not answering what I think you’re going to answer.” Pharah defensively added.

“So...” Pharah asked. “Are you and her...”

“Yes.” Emily answered. “I...” she said, pulling out a small box from her sweater’s inside pocket, “was going to give her this...”

Pharah took notice.

“A ring with a rock on it?” she asked.

“It’s a custom here on Earth,” the human replied. “The ring is supposed to symbolize the unity of the two people in love.”

“Until we crashed the party?” Pharah added. “You could give it to her after this, you know...”

“It wouldn’t feel, perfect.” Emily retorted. “Like, she would most likely remember ‘the time when two alien robots crashed the park’ than ‘the time I popped the question’.”

The jet sighed. “Did you try? You still could.”

“Let me tell you of a story between two Bots, very important to me. One of them, his name was Thunderhawk. He met a female named Horus Prime, and let’s say everything was shaky from the start. Horus Prime did find Thunderhawk funny but she wanted to test his mettle. After all, it’s not every megacycle that a _Maximal_ would take a shine to an outsider Cybertronian.”

“Maximal?” Emily asked, interrupting.

“Maximals are an uncommon, and reclusive, line of Cybertronians, as they could transform into beasts.” Pharah explained. “Now, where was I...”

* * *

“Mercy?” Lena asked.

“Yes? Was ist los?” Mercy asked.

“There’s a hospital nearby, and I thought maybe a rescue chopper would fit you as an alternate mode.” Lena suggested. “Mainly because the whole alien-y thing going on isn’t warming up to me.”

“Mhm.” Mercy said, uninterested.

“Well, if you want to blend _in_ and be _inconspicuous_ , you _might_ consider following my suggestion.” Lena retorted.

Mercy sighed and headed to the hospital. “Well, lucky us then.” She spotted a red-and-white rescue helicopter perched on top of the building, on a platform with a large letter H on it.

She activated her alt-mode scanner and warned Lena.

“You might want to hold on, because it’s redeco time.”

Her alt-form shifted and changed appearance, slowly copying the appearance of the rescue chopper. Her colors remained the same, with her white and yellows proudly brandished on the make.

Lena took notice of the doors changing, with better windows too. She could see where the Autobot medic was moving and how she was moving, to boot. The cockpits started to glow, creating a hologram of a blonde woman manning the controls.

“What’s with the hologram?” Lena asked.

“Part of the inconspicuous getup.” Mercy said. “Meet Angela.”

“You named her?” Lena asked again.

“What’s bad about that?” Angela, the hologram, answered.

* * *

Pharah took notice of her medic adopting a form more akin to the Earth vehicle perched on top of the hospital. “Are there places where aircraft similar to my form exist?”

“Like, planes?” Emily asked. “Combat planes?”

“Yes, sounds like they’re up to my speed.” Pharah answered.

Emily placed her phone on the front seat in the cockpit. “The map’s loaded up, you want to scan it?”

“Let’s see...” Pharah scanned the phone’s information in a second. “Good. Not that far. But--”

“Yes, we wait for Mercy and Lena to finish.” Emily said. “Like hell am I leaving Lena behind.”

Pharah saw the white-and-yellow helicopter approach her, and she barreled to face the opposite side.

Mercy knew that Pharah was signaling to get going, she recognized the barreling.

“Lena,” Mercy said. “Sit up front. To Angela’s right.” The hologram pointed at the empty seat up front.

Lena went to sit, after which she heard a noise from the back chambers.

Mercy’s slender chopper tail rearranged into a jet engine, in order to keep up with her faster guardian

“Holy crap,” Lena said, grabbing tightly on the seat. “This isn’t how they work!”

“We can modify some things,” Mercy said, “however it isn’t recommended to use these modifications constantly.”

* * *

“Somebot wants to dance...” Pharah said, taking notice of Mercy’s usage of her booster modification.

“Come, habibti!” she said to Mercy, and activated her boosters as well.

“Why did you do it as well?” Emily exclaimed.

And with that, the two blasted off to the military base. The sailing was smooth, until Emily wanted to throw up.

This prompted the two bots to land at the outskirts of the air base, beyond detection.

Emily started to throw up, while her girlfriend Lena comforted her.

Mercy looked at Pharah, or where she used to be, only to notice she had snuck in the base, spotting an alien jet landing on the base’s runway.

“Scrap.”

* * *

“Unidentified aircraft, identify yourself.” said the comm tower personnel.

“This is Squad Captain Fareeha Amari reporting, sustained damage due to recent meteor shower. Requesting to land in hangar?” Pharah responded.

“Affirmative, Captain.” the personnel replied.

“Security protocols in this planet’s technology are weak...” Pharah responded as she wheeled into the hangar.

“Let’s see, ahh!”

Pharah activated her alt-mode scanner and scanned the nearby F-16 also parked in the hangar.

Pharah’s cockpit shifted to accommodate only one seat, and changed appearance and setting to be like an actual F-16 jet. The bubble dome shifted into place, and the very metal making up the alien jet’s body warped, morphing to that similar to a Falcon jet. The blue and yellow-accent color scheme still remained, and the symbol of Autobots showed itself on one wing, while the symbol of Protectors show on the other.

She also created a holographic pilot, a woman with flight gear and bronze skin, her exotic beauty accented with beaded braids framing her cheeks and a tattoo, of the eye of an ancient Egyptian god, framing her right eye.

Pharah chimed into Mercy’s communication link. “Rouhi?”

Mercy looked on to the two humans when she received a comm chime. “Ja?”

“I’m on my way,” Pharah responded, with the hologram, Fareeha smiling. “Fareeha, wipe the eyes.”

Mercy saw a blue fighter jet leave the air base, while the hangar it came from started to flash red lights.

*Alert! Alert! Surveillance data has been scrubbed by intruders!*

The fighter jet was approaching where the rescue helicopter and the two humans lay.

Mercy immediately transformed into her robot form and pointed her hand, transforming into a photon burst gun, at the jet.

She looked at the jet and stood down upon recognizing the color scheme and the Autobot symbols.

The jet nosedived down and then pulled up, grazing the ground and started to gain altitude, steeply. As it flew up, it started to transform, wings shifting, jet boosters forming and a very familiar boomtube being drawn out.

The robotic form, upside down, steered itself upright, and landed with finesse.

“Superhero landing!” Lena said out loud.

“Only one bot is that much of a Prahlhans.” Mercy said with a smirk, sheathing her photon burst gun.

“What? It was hard to stick the landing, now that my Thermo Rocket cannon is heavier...” Pharah said, rolling her eyes.

Mercy walked toward Pharah and grabbed her by her chest plates. “You scared the scrap out of me! I almost leaked energon because of it!”

“Aww… and I wanted to look nice so we can match...” Pharah teased.

If bots could blush, Mercy would have been as red as a robin.

“Well...” Mercy said, opening one eye to look at Pharah. “You do look buffed up in that new digs...”

Pharah started to chuckle, which spread to Mercy who started to giggle.

The two Autobot ladies shared a hearty laugh together, until a rock, thrown, hit Mercy on her head, and ricocheted to Pharah’s head.

“Ohh yeah, double kill!” Emily shouted.

The two immediately glared at Emily.

“Hey, we need to get back!” Lena shouted.

Pharah and Mercy looked at Lena and Emily, back and forth.

“Understood.” Mercy nodded.

She jumped away from Fareeha, away from the humans as well, and transformed into her helicopter alt-mode, hovering to land near Lena and Emily.

Mercy opened her doors, telling the two humans to enter. Lena and Emily climbed in, shut the door, and the white and yellow helicopter took off.

“Please fasten seatbelts, this is one dangerous ride.” Angela said, materializing into the cockpit.

Lena fastened her seatbelts, and held Emily’s hand after she fastened hers.

“What about Pharah?” Emily asked.

Mercy didn’t need to answer. The two women heard the same noise that Lena heard when Mercy activated her booster modification.

“What was that?” Emily asked Lena.  
“I have no idea, love,” Lena answered. “But I have a fair guess who.”

A blue and yellow fighter jet appeared in their view through the left windows, and they knew it was Pharah when it did a barrel roll, and another.

Angela asked Emily, “Destination, bitte?” to which the redhead fumbled with her phone. “Umm, I, uh--”

Angela stood up briefly to take Emily’s phone as she finished her nervously-inputting their home address.

“Danke.” she said. “Ah, just in London, I see?” she mentioned as she smiled.

“Yep yep yep!” Lena nodded.

The holographic blonde went back to the pilot seat and took the controls.

Fareeha, the holographic aeronaut hologram in Pharah’s cockpit, noticed Mercy taking a left turn, veering slightly away from the direction to the park where the two Transformers crashed in.

“Captain, route change is in order.” Fareeha told the cockpit controls.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Pharah replied.

“Doesn’t this feel like--”

“Talking to myself? Yes.”

Pharah and her hologram groaned in regret as the blue jet followed the helicopter to the destination.

* * *

Mercy released an emergency ladder down to the road in front of Lena and Emily’s apartment.

“Oh my God, oh my God, it’s too high, it’s too high!” Emily said, freaking out as she slowly climbed down the ladder, terrified.

“Don’t worry, love!” Lena said, holding a bunch of pillows. “I’ll catch you!”

“I don’t wanna die!” Emily shrieked.

A light opened in one of the apartments much further down the block.

“Shut it! We’re trying to have a good night sleep, you slag!”

“Your mother’s the fucking slag!” Emily retorted.

“Oh, bismillah.” Pharah said, transforming into her robot form. She gently grabbed Emily with both hands, and lay her down on the pillows Lena set up.

“There,” Pharah said, “You fell. Like a feather, I might add. And you were saved by your conjunx endura and the pillows.” she added as she rolled her eyes.

“Th-th-thank you,” Emily said, hyperventilating.

“How come you couldn’t just land?” Lena asked.

“Is there enough space for a helicopter and a plane to land on this one-lane road?” Mercy asked.

“We could stand here, as I did,” Pharah said.

“Get up here,” Mercy rapped. “You really want to give us away?”

“Don’t have a clue what you mean,” Pharah said sarcastically, teasing the Medic.

“What if we got caught?” Mercy retorted.  
“Then we could do what Emily told me about Earth robots.” Pharah added, entering jet mode.

The jet and helicopter shared a hearty laugh as they flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouhi - Beloved  
> Prahlhans - Show-off  
> Bitte - Please  
> Bismillah - for the love of God(since Pharah's a Cybertronian, contextually refers to Primus)


	2. Old Shrike Convoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seasoned veteran of the Cybertron War has been located by a top-secret organization, helping to keep her presence unknown.
> 
> It doesn't take much experience to know that in a war to prevent a race extinction, one will need every shard of help that can be gotten.

If there was one way to describe the trip to California by Mordecai and Hannah, it was hell.

“Look at the size of that thing!” he gasped.

“The flame or the---” Hannah asked, until she saw the thing in question.

“A titan robot?” she asked. “I’ll call backup, you try to tail it!”

“And so much for this car,” the man with disheveled hair sighed.

They tailed the robot as it crossed the road to a forested area that was unlit by the fire and, which relieved Mordecai, upwind of it too.

The robot continued to wade around in the forest as it looked left and right. Hannah’s comm device beeped, “Backup is on it’s way, Major Jesse McCree has a platoon coming along.”

“Great.” the man sighed. “Him.”

“ETA five minutes, current location and direction?”

“Almost a click north of the site of the recent forest fire, still heading north,” Hannah said. “The giant robot, I repeat, giant robot, is headed north, requesting capture?”

“Understood.”

The two followed the giant robot as it headed north, seemingly headed towards a trailer park.

“This is Major McCree, we’re spotting a trailer park and diner, simply called ‘Mama’s’.”

“Aw nuts, I love that place. Now the robot’s gonna thrash it!” Mordecai retorted.

“He means it’s heading towards the trailer park.” Hannah added.

“Affirmative,” McCree said. “The head honcho’s askin’, if the football’s secure?”

“Yes it is,” Mordecai answered. “One bird, and another bigger one, with one stone, err, backup call.”

“Indeed.” Hannah added.

The robot stopped at one semi with a tattered off-white tarpaulin on it. It shot a beam of light at the semi, the light moving back and forth.

McCree’s troops surrounded the park, the truck and the robot within it.

Mordecai and Hannah screeched to a halt, braking as the platinum-blonde woman took the cache when they exited the car.

They saw a surprising sight, the robot slightly changing form as it had its arms up in surrender.

“Alright, if I think you’re what I think you are...” McCree said, slowly approaching the giant and placing a phone, dictionary app open, on the floor.

The robot scanned the device and began to clear its throat.

“Alright,” the robot said, having the voice of an elderly Egyptian woman. “You, who’s in charge?”

“Not this again,” McCree said.

Suddenly, his armored personnel carrier drove up to the scene, and form-shifted and morphed into a robot taller than the one with its hands up.

“Who’re you?” the second robot asked.

“Ya know what’cha doin, Peacemaker?” McCree asked. “Making this shit harder than it is.”

“Oh no I ain’t,” Peacemaker snapped back.

“Oh, great.” Mordecai sighed.

“Two of them.” Hannah added.

“Now,” the first robot said as it transformed into a navy-blue truck cab with a black cloak draped on the back. “Get those two stalkers in, and they will take me to your boss. I have some, customer issues, with this planet.”

McCree sighed. “Friedmann, Schwartz!” he shouted. “Get in the grandma truck with an attitude!”

“Who are you calling grandma?” the truck said, honking loudly.  She opened her door to the two scientists.

“The boy will drive,” she said. “I’ve seen him handle the car there with care.”

“I paid good money for that car...” Mordecai muttered. “Now she’s scratched all over and gonna be deserted.”

“Oh shut up, you whiny egghead,” said Peacemaker, who towed the car into the white semi’s trailer. The male scientist responded with flipping him ‘the finger’.

He transformed into robot form and lifted one end of the trailer off the white semi. “This thing’s gonna be commandeered.” he said as he flipped the trailer legs out.

“Alright, just gonna...” Mordecai said as he drove back, hooking onto the trailer successfully.

“Since when did you know how to drive big things?” Hannah asked.

“Trucks are never not stick.” he answered.

“Seriously, you’re really hot right now.” Hannah said, red-faced.

“You kids, save that for the bedroom!”

“Aye, aye.”

* * *

The trailer truck and the military vehicles neared a military base in the rural parts of Oregon, as the vehicles all went single file to enter the base entrance.

“Doctors Friedmann and Schwartz are in the big rig.” McCree said.

“Don’t forget grouchy grandma!” Peacemaker said to McCree.

“What was that, Major?” the gate guard asked.

“I said, my grandma’s gonna kick my ass if I quit the force now.” he answered.

“I see, proceed.”

The truck and the major’s APC headed for the much larger, and central hangars of the base.

“Alright, the boss is up there,” McCree said. “Don’t worry, he won’t chew you up. Much.”

Mordecai and Hannah sighed as they drove into the hangars, with McCree getting off the APC, which transformed into Peacemaker.

“Alright, time to get the football,” Hannah said, picking it up.

“And I’ll unload my car.” Mordecai added, opening up the trailer doors.

They both got out of the car when an old man in a suit, still fit for one his age, and a scar going down his face, walked towards the scientists and the major.

“What’s this I hear about another one of these transforming robots?” he asked, his voice gruff.

“Agent Morrison, sir. Let me explain--” McCree started, when the elder man raised his hand, signalling him to halt.

“Agent Morrison, sir.” Mordecai said.

“Ah, the xenobiologist Dr. Friedmann.” Morrison said, nodding. “And you, alien medical expert, Dr. Schwartz. Good to see both of you here.”

He turned to the navy blue trailer truck, which disconnected itself from its unpainted trailer.

The trailer transformed into a hooded female form, carrying a large rifle-like weapon. She wore a mask with a white inverted triangle on the center.

“Greetings.” she said, her Egyptian accent present. “I am called Shrike Convoy. I come delivering information for your planet’s inhabitants. However, I have to ask, if your technology would be compatible with me uploading it to your database?”

“Try it,” Morrison said. “To be frankly honest, we don’t know what the hell you robot creatures are. You’re the fifth confirmed one we have here in the base.”

Shrike Convoy aimed her scanners at the mainframe present.

“Upload complete. Only for an eleventh of the total data.” Shrike Convoy said, walking aside, for Agent Morrison to walk to the screen.

“Hmm. A planet-wide war lasting for millions of years. Leading your kind to leave your planet as it was sucked dry of a vital resource known as Energon. Autobots and Decepticons… I’m assuming that these ‘Decepticons’ are the bad guys?”

“You could say that, yes. In terms of tolerance to your species and the possible way they would treat you.” Shrike Convoy answered.

“Judging from the size difference, like bugs. Splat.” Morrison grumbled. “That explains these...” he said as he opened two data files of separate occasions of giant robots who unprovokedly fired at human civilians.

“One was called by Peacemaker as Mohawk,” he began. “13 casualties after bombing a deli store in the Bronx. Another were identified as Roadhog and Junkrat, sighted leaving through the Mexico border, which they shot down, and got away with several millions of dollars worth of stolen luxury items.”

“Rat and Hog got away,” Peacemaker added. “But poor Mohawk?” he threw the head of Mohawk down on the floor, rolling a few meters and stopping.

“Our scouts, Dragonblade, Speedbooster, and Slipstream, made short work of him.”

“Where are these kids?” Shrike Convoy asked.

Peacemaker led Shrike Convoy to an industrial elevator.

“Agent Morrison? What will we do with this?” Hannah asked, presenting the cache.

“Good. It’s here. Open it up.” he said.

Mordecai and Hannah looked astounded. “Blueprints? For what?” they asked in unison.

“An Energon syringe.” Morrison said. “They’ve been reverse-engineered successfully, now there’s a way to sustain these bots when they get injured.”

“That’s a relief. Speedbooster can only mend so much injury.” Mordecai added.

“That Shrike Convoy better be a medic,” Hannah said. “I doubt I’d be able to administer transfusions with a syringe this big.”

“There’s a crane we can hook it up to… But first,” he said, turning to Morrison, only to find out that he left.

“He went on ahead to file the reports for debrief.” McCree said. “He said you two eggheads were taking up his time… But he’s relieved since you two haven’t been this excited since we located Peacemaker.”

* * *

“Peacemaker.” Shrike Convoy asked. “Have you located any Primes?”

“I thought _you_ were one.” Peacemaker asked back. “I recognized that symbol you sported, you’re _really not_ the renowned Horus Prime?”

“She passed away long ago during the twilight years of the war.” Shrike Convoy answered. “I’m one of her remaining decoy guards. She entrusted me to locate another Prime, and task them into protecting a relic that could restore Cybertron back to its healthy state.”

“Dang.” Peacemaker said. “Cuz I ain’t gonna lie, we need a leader right now.”

The elevator gate opened to show three robots in a scuffle, one looking like a silver ninja butting heads with another, a female sporting a white harness on her chest, the rest of her having a yellow and orange fiery pattern going on. Both of the two were being stopped by a third bot with shades of green and a backpack with woofers.

The ninja spoke with a Japanese accent, “That controller was rigged! You rigged the game, you cheater!”

“Ya know, you may be a Bot sounding like a Japanese, but your gaming skills are complete bollocks!” the female retorted, having a British accent herself.

“Come on, guys! Enough of this, before Peacemaker shoots your asses again!” the third one said, his voice sounding like he’s in the hip-hop game.

“What the hell is going on with you three?” Peacemaker shouted.

“I’ll handle this. Nehme.” Shrike Convoy said, firing a shock dart at the ninja, pinning the harness-wearing one on the wall, and throwing a rust canister at the one with woofers.

“Now, I usually stun them and punch them to power-down.” Peacemaker said, scratching his head.

“Now which one is which?” Shrike Convoy asked.

“The ninja is Dragonblade. He’s the complete opposite of what his job is, which is that he’s fucking loud and distracting when he’s supposed to be silent and deadly. Ol’ Morrison calls him ‘Daffy Duck’, like those human cartoons who hit one another and don’t get hurt. Now, the one with a harness? She’s Slipstream, one of the numerous Seekers who deserted, because of the sudden shift of alignment from neutral to siding with the ‘Cons. And the one with sensible reason? Whom you threw a rust canister at? That’s Speedbooster. The closest thing we’re going to have as a healer, let alone a medic.”

“I have more knowledge in healing repairs than this little tyke.” Shrike Convoy said. “Horus Prime has standards for her elite guards..”

She walked towards Speedbooster and threw an Energon canister at where he lay, mending the rust. She fired two Energon darts at Slipstream and Dragonblade.

“Now, you three. If I ever see you horsing around like that again, Primus be damned,” she said as she paced through the lounge room, using her rifle stock as a crutch, “I’ll turn your Energon into everyone’s breakfast.”

The three scouts suddenly stopped in their tracks. “Jayid, ye have an agreement. And no, Peacemaker, I am not going to lead this squad of motley Scouts.” Shrike Convoy said, turning to Peacemaker. She pointed at the orange-yellow Aerialbot and said, “ _She_ is.”

“Shinjirarenai!” Dragonblade said angrily. “Like I’ll ever listen to her!”

“I’m not gonna lie, any one of us three as a choice will always have a whiner, with Dragonblade as primary candidate.” Speedbooster added as he transformed into a dune buggy with speakers at the back. “I’m powering down.”

Slipstream transformed into a Nieuport 17 and flew up the elevator, to which Peacemaker said, “She likes it near the exit of the hangar despite the default lockdown. Y’know, to keep us a secret...”

Dragonblade grumbled as he transformed into a Honda GoldWing GL1800 and scooted (well, in the standards of a motorbike _that_ fast) to his corner.

“That kid’s infuriating.” Peacemaker said. “Them scouts are good at their job but their clashing is too much for me.” He said as the elder bot stood up and proceeded to the elevator.

“Well, that’s how being a leader goes.” Shrike Convoy said, looking at the lounge as she ascended up the elevator and walked to outside the hangar.

The lounge was interesting, it’s as if the humans had similarities with the Cybertronians in terms of recreation purposes. Recreation, which, was very scarce during the war.

She could still remember her times with Centurion Prime, Lionheart Prime, and Ironclad Prime, back when the Quintesson War was won. Her long walks with the stalwart Maximal who took a shine to her… The moment when they shed parts into the Well of All Sparks, and made the one which brought hope to her eyes once again…

She transformed into her truck form and drove out, keeping near the hangar.

“Thunderhawk… Pharah… If only the Hunter of the Primes was dealt with, maybe then, I could reveal myself…”

Shrike Convoy sighed, knowing that there’s a possibility for The Reaper to be alive.

* * *

“ **Hello again, Centurion.** ” said a menacing Cybertronian armed with two fusion cannons as he approached his target, who was leaning against the wall.

“You… you can’t be alive!” Centurion said, clutching his wounded midsection. “The Fallen One...”

“ **That name is what you and fellow Prime scum have invoked to vilify me?** ” The Reaper said calmly, stepping on the nearly ripped-off knee of the defeated Prime. “ **Let’s try again...** ”

Centurion grunted in pain.

“ **What, is my name?** ” he asked, pointing his barrel at the Prime’s head.

“Shadow Prime… He who fused with the Dark Spark...”  
The menacing Cybertronian charged the fusion cannon pointed at Centurion’s head.

“ **Correct. Here’s your prize.** ”

* * *

The Reaper left the transport ship and entered his own.

“ **Blow it to bits.** ”

“Yes, Lord.” The Decepticon said, activating the charges from his console.

“ **No one will know of Centurion’s death… And with him out of the picture, there are no Primes left…** ”

Little did The Reaper know, that an Autobot had stowed inside an Energon crate as the ship steered course for Cybertron.

The Autobot shifted in the container, unsealing the lid. After delivering a fatal shot to the Decepticon in the deck, the Autobot snuck into scrap disposal, powering down.  
Two Decepticon workers entered, dragging the corpse of the patrol that the Autobot shot into the disposal pile.

“Well, we got ourselves another,” said a guard.

“These Earth-made conscripts are pure dozer scrap,” the other added. “The Earth chapter says that slag Ravage is the best scientist. I say she’s either a complete fraud, or she’s shortselling us.”

“Who cares about those tailpipe-suckers?” the first one said, throwing in more unusable scrap. “That Doomfist nutrack wants to overthrow the Boss! And I hear Boss was really merciful all those times...”

“Our Boss? The Reaper, showing mercy?” the second retorted. “You gotta be kidding me!”

“I doubt it will last, that Doomfist is running out of parts to be stripped off like spare slab.” the first one said. “He’s called Doomfist for a reason: he only has his right arm left to be scrapped! After that, and...”

The second one hit the release switch. The airlock closed up, and jettisoned the scrap pile off the ship.

“Yeah, that.” The first one said.

* * *

Shrike Convoy snapped out of her funk.

“Here’s hoping that The Reaper was wrong about there being no Primes left, bar me.” she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 2 of this story!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I was anxious about this chapter... it took me longer on this than the previous one.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a kudo(I am saying it wrong on purpose haha)
> 
> Translation notes:   
> Jayid - Good  
> Shinjirarenai - Unbelievable


End file.
